ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mika Kagehira/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Initially, he thinks the two of them could be good friends after meeting her while doing an on-campus job, as he is more relaxed around girls. However, when he learns that she is the rumored producer associated with Trickstar, he becomes wary of her. :Mika says that he refuses to acknowledge Anzu as a producer, and in Toy Box, he admits to himself that she may really have talent and talks about his unit's problems in front of her (although he claims to be talking to himself). :Later on in the same story, Mika is impressed by a poster that Anzu has drawn with a scary-looking design, and asks her if he can have it to put in his room. Anzu happily agrees after Mika explains that he likes both cute and scary things, and that he admires both Anzu's more cute art style as well as her scarier one. :As the year progresses, Anzu continues to attempt producing Valkyrie and being friends with Mika despite his protests. By the end of winter, sometime near Repayment Festival, Mika has come to find her reliable and respect her as a producer. Mika also mentions that in return for all the favors Anzu did for Valkyrie, he pinky promised Anzu that they could become friends starting in the spring of the following school year.Human Comedy - Humanity 8 Arashi Narukami :Mika's friend since their freshman year and currently a member of the same class. :Mika is more comfortable around girls than guys, so he and Arashi, who is a girl, get along well. Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki :Mika speaks briefly with Souma in The Flag's Honor ＊ Flower Festival, where he admires Souma's outfit and sword, who is happy to have someone praise his sword instead of act afraid of it. Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi :Mika's classmate in 2-B. The two interact in The Flag's Honor ＊ Flower Festival, where Yuzuru lends Mika a hand cleaning on the grounds that the two of them will be in the same class for a year. Mika calls him "Yukkun." Yuzuru says it's a little embarrassing to be called by a nickname, and Mika admits that he doesn't remember the names of everyone in their class yet. He continues to call Yuzuru by the nickname, however. 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi : Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito :Formerly a member of the same unit, Valkyrie. Mika looked up to him as a brother when he was a first year, and still calls him "Nazuna-nii" as a second year. After Nazuna left Valkyrie to join Ra*bits, Mika has viewed him as a traitor, but still likes and misses him. Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki :A member of the same unit, Valkyrie, as well as the same club, the handicraft club. :Mika is fiercely loyal to Shu, whom he calls Oshi-san (used to refer to a teacher or master) and still views him as the top idol in the school. He says on a number of occasions that the place he belongs is in Valkyrie by Shu's side, so he refuses to leave Valkyrie even though Shu tells him Valkyrie is beyond repair. :Mika currently lives with Shu, due to his own home being in Kansai. Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Sources Category:Relationships